In A Tangle
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Acxa comes to find that Earth clothing isn't exactly compatible with her horns. Veronica has to give her a hand.


Veronica tapped her foot on the ground. And she had though Allura took a long time. Acxa was completely ridiculous. "You okay in there?" She called.

"Hmmm…I'm fine." Acxa muttered.

"Well you're taking a long time." Veronica noted. She hoped that Acxa wasn't feel uncomfortable. This was her first time trying on Earth clothing that wasn't part of a uniform. Somehow, she got the feeling that her girlfriend felt more comfortable in her space suits. "If you're having trouble deciding what to wear, I promise all of the stuff you picked will probably look good on you."

"Thanks." Acxa muttered. She heard the woman give a soft huff. And then a soft and frustrated groan.

"What are you doing in there?" Veronica asked more to herself than Acxa. She looked at her watch, it had been well over ten minutes. It didn't take that long to get dressed. She heard Acxa sight again. This one was more drawn out and filled with resignation.

"Veronica?" Acxa called from behind the closed door. "A little help, please?"

"With what?" Veronica asked.

"Promise me that you won't laugh."

"At what?"

"Just promise."

"Okay, I promise."

Acxa parted the door and tugged her inside.

"Oh…oh my." Veronica had to stifle her laughter. The poor woman in front of her was tangled in cloth and pouting like a child. "H-how did this even happen."

"I…don't know…" Acxa trailed off.

 **.oOo.**

One minute she had everything under control and the next she was all caught up. Earth clothing was so complicated and apparently not safe for her horns. She had given it her best effort to untangle herself but she only seemed to have been making the situation worse. Really, she hadn't wanted to call Veronica but it would seem that she was growing impatient. So she caved and let the woman in.

"Hold still, will you?" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I am uncomfortable."

"And I'm trying to fix that."

Tangled up the way she was, she couldn't exactly see what Veronica was doing but she imagined that she was trying to work out a knot or two. Finally, the cloth loosened and she could free her arms. But one of the many straps was still hooked on her right horn. With a few more annoyed grunts, Veronica had worked the knot out.

"Maaaybe we should find you something simpler." Veronica mused. "Earth fashion isn't exactly horn friendly."

"Clearly." Acxa folded her hands over her chest. She hoped that it wasn't uncomfortable for Veronica to see her dressed so little. If it did bother her she didn't make mention of it.

"Here, how about this one?" Veronica held out a different dress.

It was simpler, more of a sundress and in a lighter color than the one she had wanted to wear, but it had less strings and straps so it would have to do.

"Think you can handle this one yourself?" Veronica teased.

Truth be told she wasn't, but she wouldn't say that. "Of course I can!" She noticed Veronica set a hand on the doorknob. "But you can stay in here if you want."

She could tell that Veronica didn't buy it but she played along. "Alright, I'll be over here." She took a seat in the corner.

Acxa slid the dress over her head. Once again, it caught on her horns, but with some pulling and tugging, she managed to get it over her head. She smoothed it out, testing the way the foreign fabric felt on her skin. It was light and felt somewhat flimsy in comparison to what she normally wore. Frankly if felt as though she wasn't wearing anything at all. "Well?"

"It suits you." Veronica noted.

She stood in front of the mirror. Though she did like the darker color of the last one, she decided that baby blue wasn't a bad look on her. The glittery material reminded her of the stars. She liked that well enough. But the hem was a little scratchy.

"What is it made of?"

"Lace." Veronica replied.

"I like that one better." Acxa pointed to the discarded dress.

"Of course you do." Veronica laughed. "You seem more like a leather and studs kind of person. We can try that one again after you get used to Earth clothing."

 _Leather and studs_ , Acxa thought to herself. Maybe she could find a different outfit with those.

"Alright, now, take it off." Veronica said.

"Take it off?" Acxa asked. "I just put it on."

Veronica laughed again. "We have to pay for it still! Remember? You guys do that in space, right?"

"Yes, but we are allowed to wear it as we're paying for it." Acxa muttered. She sighed, putting the dress on had been easy enough but she had a feeling taking it off would be another matter.

"You're going to need my help again, aren't you?"


End file.
